memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. ordentlicher Bildtitel Kein Problem, passiert mir auch oft genug. Ist mir nur gleich aufgefallen. Es geht ja auch nicht darum, das man das mal vergisst oder mal falsch macht. Man muss sich halt bemühen, es richtig zu machen... Und außerdem machst du dir ja nur selbst Arbeit damit.--Tobi72 20:58, 25. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bilder RE: Bildergröße Ist ja okay! Sorry für den Stress aber irgendwie war das ein Mißverständiss mit den Wuellen ich habe mir nochmal alle ststuten und richtlienine durchgelesen und bin dann erst dahinter gekommen, was gemeint war. Ich versuche meine arbeit zu verbessern und nicht mehr Proebleme zu versursachen.--the boernt Bilder von Theboernt Ich muss mal ganz ehrlich sagen die meisten Bilder von Theboernt haben eine so schlechte Qualität, ich währe echt dafür die entweder zu löschen bzw neu hochzuladen oder halt wenn die Artikel richtig ausgebaut werden und dann die passenden Bilder hochzuladen.--Klossi 09:01, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Damit wir uns nicht in die Quere, ich kümmer mich erstmal um die Bilder Theboernt für die erste Staffel von Voyager hochgeladen hat.--Klossi 09:17, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bin mit der ersten Staffel durch kümmer mich jetzt weiter um die dritte Staffel.--Klossi 09:44, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) So muss erstmal weiterarbeiten hab mich um die Bilder bis zu der Folge "Das Erinnern" gekümmert. Machst du noch die übrigen Folgen dann haben wir hier erstmal wieder aufgeräumt :)--Klossi 10:23, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Tabellen Gibts hier irgendwie die Möglichkeit etwas tabellarisch darzustellen? -- Enomine 13:11, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dreadnought Hm...ich dachte da an Schiff. Also "Ein Dreadnought(-Schiff)" (das Schiff nur gedacht) es ist ja ein eigenname und da gibts doch irgendwie die Regel, dass das, was es ist, für den Artikel gilt. Könnte aber auch "Eine Dreadnought(-Klasse)" sein. Aber wenn du dir da sicher bist, wirds zurückgesetzt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:02, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite überarbeiten Ich weiß zwar nich, wer die Idee hatte, aber ich muss ma sagen, die Portale kommen gut.(Ich nehme ma ganz einfach an du wirst es dann weiterleiten falls nötig)Ich weiß ich bin ma wieder rotzfrech, aber bei dir weiß ich wenigstens, dass es da ankommt, wo es soll... Na ja irgentwie soll sich das ganze ja auch lohnen oder nich??--Lt.Reed 19:28, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoraner-Ränge Dadurch, dass sie jetzt im richtigen Format hochgeladen wurden, kannst du die anderen löschen.--Klossi 20:09, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Einkommensteuer Sorry... Fehler von mir. Bitte nimm Einkommenssteuer raus. Ich hatte ursprünglich Einkommenssteuer gemacht, hab dann allerdings nochmal genau hingehört, wie Brunt es sagt und er sagt Einkommensteuer. Also hab ich ein zweites Fenster auf gemacht und hatte dann versehendlich bei beiden auf "Seite Speichern" gedrückt.--Tobi72 13:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Artikel Bankrott Hallo, habe eigentlich den Artikel Bankrott erstellt. Irgendwie geht das aber nicht. Bringt mir entweder einen SQL Fehler oder aber das Ding sagt, dass kein Artikel da ist. Kannst du die Seite mal leer machen, dass wieder was angelet werden kann? Danke. --Tobi72 20:50, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Irgendwo hat er hier auch einfach die Hälfte rausgeschmissen. Also ich denke mal, dass die Datenbank da einen Schlag weg hat... Oder so was. Naja. Ich werde die Tage dann noch ein Bisschen weiter arbeiten und hoffen, dass alles klappt.--Tobi72 21:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Der Springende Punkt Ja ich weiß hab dieses Problem auch schon gemerkt. Ich hab früher meine Artikel auch immer so geschrieben xxxxx (Folge). Dann hab ich gemerkt, dass die meisten so schreiben xxxxx. (Folge) Hab mich den dann angepasst. Jetzt wird es teilweise wieder so xxxxx (Folge). gemacht es ist verwirrend da kann ich dir zustimmen und die meisten Artikel sind immer noch so xxxxx. (Folge) Auch die eng MA hat diesen Stil xxxxx. (Folge) deshalb schreib ich auch die Artikel in den Stil der Eng MA. Aber es muss ja echt mal hier eine Einheit gefunden werden. --Klossi 20:03, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Sorry für die Einmischung. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ma jmd. sagte, dass laut dt. Rechtschreibung Quellenangaben immer im satz rein gehören oder so. Finds persönlich nur blöd aussehend, da es sich ja meistens auf mehrer Sätze bezieht. --HenK | discuss 20:14, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ja is mir ja auch aufgefallen, dass manche das so und andere so machen. Ne Einheitliche Richtlinie wäre natürlich besser. --HenK | discuss 20:22, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt hab es auch erst so gemacht wie du es jetzt mit dem Punkt machst, aber hab mich damals der Mehrheit angepasst denke mal wir machen dass so mit dem Punkt xxxx. (Folge) und lassen es so einheitlich bei jeden Artikel und finde auch das sieht optisch so schöner aus.--Klossi 20:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Hier ist es ja nur halb so schlimm, solange du die Quelle an die richtige Stelle bei deinen Arbeiten in der Uni setzt :)--Klossi 20:34, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Mische mich auch mal ein. Also ich hatte es früher immer "Text. (Quelle)" geschrieben. Seit mir das ein paar mal in "Text (Quelle)." umgeändert wurde, mache ich das auch so. Es sollte halt einheitlich sein. Wie wollen wir das machen?--Tobi72 08:05, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, vielen Dank. Man... muss ja Erde wieder geändert werden, mach ich dann morgen, weils jetz ja schon spät is^^ und eh noch nich fertig bin... Danke für den Hinweis. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Spocks Ausbilung "Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Credits investiert" Nur als Info das wurde so erwähnt als Spock sich beinah für Kirk geopfert hat. Da fragt dann Kirk was das sollte einfach so sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren, weil doch die Sternenflotte so viel in seine Ausbildung gesteckt hat und Spock erwähnt dann diesen Betrag.--Klossi 20:43, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :KIRK: Trying to get yourself killed. Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you? SPOCK: One hundred twenty two thousand two hundred KIRK: Never mind. But thanks. Kaplan, take the post. http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/38.htm könnten aber auch D-Mark gewesen sein ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ja mit den Betrag weiß ich, ich habs gerade gesehen. Dachte mit den Credits wurde im englischen mit erwähnt aber gut Shisma hat ja das Skript schon vorgelegt. In der Eng MA wird es aber auch als Credit genannt http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Federation_credit. Aber die Währung ja wird nicht genannt, dann könnten das auch Ostereier oder was auch immer gewesen sein was sie in Spock investiert haben.--Klossi 20:56, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Im Moment fällt mir auch nicht weiteres ein. Ja das Geld ist wieder mal ein schöner Wiederspruch den die Autoren erfunden haben um uns bei MA zu ägern :)--Klossi 21:06, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: realworld Ich weiß zwar, dass das nicht unbedingt die beste Art ist hier etwas zu ändern, aber so findet man relativ schnell etwas , was man ändern kann, ohne stundenlang suchen zu müssen (ist ganz angenehm, wenn man wenig Zeit hat). Außerdem hat mir mal eine schlaue Person gesagt, dass wir hier mal alles in eine Formatierung bringen müssten (danke Roggan) und genau das versuche ich.--Lt.Reed 19:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das hab ich gesehen ;),du kannst mir nicht zufällig hierbei weiterhelfen, oder? Re: Große Bitte Kein Problem wenn ich heute Abend wieder zuhause bin, dann überprüfe ich mal die Quellen und die Dialoge, damit wir das mit der Abteilung klären können.--Klossi 09:01, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) In eigener Sache Tach. Ich überarbeite gerade meine Seite. Wo krieg ich raus, wann ich mich hier registriert habe? --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:23, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Frage von Klossi beantwortet. Eintrag kann gelöscht werden. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:40, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Vielen dank für die nette Wieder-Zurück-Begrüßung :). Ich hatte hier ziemlich lange mit dem Antrag fürs Studentennetzwerk in den Studentenwohnheimen gerangelt^^, aber ja, endlich hab ich den Antrag zurück und wieder "zu Haus" Internet. Endlich (grad als Student is man ohne Internet (wie du weißt) aufgeschmissen). Und ich hab ja auf meiner Seite geschrieben: wenn meine Meckereien stören, halt ich mich zurück, also wenn dem wirklich so ist, sags mir bitte, ich will hier keinen irgendwie unterbuttern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:38, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann is ja gut :) Wollt ich auch damit nich sagen^^, nur wir alle kennen uns eben nur übers Netz, nich persönlich, deswegen weiß ich nich, wie ihr vorm Bildschirm reagiert, wenn mal wieder dasteht: "15:23 xxx Roggan (Beiträge|Diskussion)"... zähneknirschend oder ... jubelnd... vielleicht^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:02, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Automatische Personaleinheit Du hast dort "tripolymärem Plasma" geschrieben. Is das ausm Untertitel/Script? Weil logisch wäre eigentlich "triploymeres Plasma". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:01, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, wollte garnich sagen, dass du dich verschrieben hast, ich dachte nur, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, wenn es so im Script/ Untertitel (wobei letzteres n bissl Zweifelhaft wäre^^, Australopitikus ;) ) gestanden hätte, aber ok, is ja geändert :), danke -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:08, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten... ein zu weites Feld -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:11, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bitte mal löschen Kannst du mal Bitte diese beiden Bildkategorien Kategorie:Bild (Nahkampfwaffe) und Kategorie:Bild (Schusswaffe) löschen. Die beiden sind leer und der Inhalt war ja eh doppeltgemoppelt. --Klossi 08:57, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke fürs Löschen. --Klossi 15:55, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Die Zeit und die Zeit davor Hi, erstmal sorry, dass ich häufig vergesse die zeit in Artikeln zu korrigieren, was du dann dankenswerter weise immer nachholst. Jetzt ma ne Frage dazu: Es wird ja alles in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Und Ereignisse, die in einem Artikel davor statt finden auch oder? --HenK | discuss 14:43, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Star trak fan hi bist du auch star trak fan? Star Trek Nerd 15:56, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wäre es nicht Sinnvoller eine Diskussion immer auf einer Seite fortzuführen? Ist irgendwie übersichtlicher! ;-)Nice 16:11, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Antwortest du mir bitte hier! Ich mag es nicht wenn RE auf meiner Diskussion steht! Das Erinnert mich immer an Daniel! Kann ichs löschen? :-( Nice 16:17, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn Du unbedingt willst, mach nur, ist Deine Benutzerdiskussion--Bravomike 16:20, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Du bist hier doch fett der Master Chef oder? (Bitte hier antworten sonst ritz ich mich!) Nice 16:25, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC)